Twilight Parody Lyrics
by little-miss-twilighter
Summary: Artists include; Katy Perry, MCR, Muse, AAR, 30h!3, Evanescence, Taylor Swift, Snow Patrol, Paramore, RJA, Mayday Parade, Maroon 5 and many more. Sure to be something you like : Multiple POVs and story settings.
1. Katy Perry Hot 'N' Cold

He can read minds

Like Alice changes clothes!  
He can't hear me! I'm a freak,  
I should know.  
And he over thinks  
Always speaks cryptically.  
I should know  
That he's too good for me!!!

**Jake's hot, Edward's cold  
Jakes: "yes!" but, Edward: "no!"  
You're a vampire  
And Jake's a werewolf!  
We're wrong but we're right  
It's not black and white.  
You dump but make up,  
We kiss and hitch up.  
You! You say you don't want to stay with me!  
but You, don't really want to go!  
Jake's hot and you're cold  
Jakes: "yes!" and Edward "no!"  
You're here then you're gone  
Jake's here, not for long**

When you went away,  
Jake and me  
Were best buds.  
I used energy  
To try and hear your voice.  
Used to crash, my new bike,  
And jump off of cliffs.  
I should have known

That Alice would see me

**Jake's hot and you're cold  
You're: "yes!", Jacob's: "no!"  
You're a vampire  
And Jake's a werewolf!  
We're wrong but we're right  
I'm dressed all in white.  
You dumped but made up,  
Let's kiss and hitch up.  
You said you didn't want to stay with me!  
but you didn't really want to go!  
Jake's hot and you're cold  
Kids? Yes! Marriage? no!  
****you're here forever.  
Jake's here, he won't go.**

Someone call Carlisle!  
Got a case of strange vampire child  
Stuck on the, Cullen's sofa

Guarded by 3 wolves

The venom has spread

Now I'm one of the undead

**Jake's hot but you're cold  
My yes not my no  
We're both vampires  
And we have a child!  
She's wrong but so right  
We're all sparkly white.  
You dumped but made up,  
We've kissed and** **hitched up.**

You're hot but so cold!  
My only true love!  
Renesmee is out!  
Jake's always around  
Were wrong but so right

Jake no longer fights

You bite: I wake up.  
We kiss: I like? Yup!!!

I really, really want to stay with you!  
And now Jake is very happy too!

Jake's hot and you're cold  
Vamp? Yes! Werewolf? no!  
We're here forever,

ever and ever


	2. Katy Perry I Kissed a Girl Vampire

This was always the way I planned

T'was my intention

I got so brave talking and

Lost my discretion

It's not what I'm used to

Just wanted to try it out

I am dazzled by you

You caught my attention

**I kissed a Vamp and I liked it**

**The feel of his soft marble lips**

**I kissed a vamp just to try it**

**He's my boyfriend so won't mind it**

**He thinks it's wrong**

**I know its right**

**I think were in love tonight**

**I kissed a vamp and I liked it**

**I liked it**

My dad doesn't even know your name

It doesn't matter

I'm sorry I cause you burning pain

Its human nature

It is what we should do

Is how we should behave

My head gets so dazzled

Hard to even breathe

**I kissed a Vamp and I liked it**

**The feel of his soft marble lips**

**I kissed a vamp just to try it**

**He's my boyfriend so won't mind it**

**He thinks it's wrong**

**I know it's right**

**I think were in love tonight**

**I kissed a vamp and I liked it**

**I liked it**

You vamps you are so magical

Hard skin, soft lips

So kissable

Hard to resist

So touchable

Too good to deny it

Ain't no big deal

Proves were made for each other

**I kissed a Vamp and I liked it**

**The feel of his soft marble lips**

**I kissed a vamp just to try it**

**He's my boyfriend so won't mind it**

**He thinks it's wrong**

**I know its right**

**I think were in love tonight**

**I kissed a vamp and I liked it**

**I liked it**


	3. Katy Perry I Kissed a Girl Wolf

This was always the way he planned

T'was his intention

He got so brave talking and

Lost his discretion

It's not what I'm used to

He, just wanted to try me on

His stupid crush on me

Caught his attention

**I kissed a wolf and I hated it**

**The feel of his hot crushing lips**

**I kissed a wolf, didn't like it**

**He knows ****my boyfriend will mind it**

**I know**** it's wrong**

**He thinks**** its right**

**I haven't changed loves**** tonight**

**I kissed a wolf and I hated it**

**I hated**** it**

For beta wolf he's such a pain

He thinks he matters

I was his experimental game

He claimed 'human' nature

It's not what wolves should do

I wish- he would just imprint

I really don't care who

As long, as its not me!

**I kissed a wolf and I hated it**

**The feel of his hot crushing lips**

**I kissed a wolf, didn't like it**

**He knows my**** boyfriend will mind it**

**I know**** it's wrong**

**He thinks**** its right**

**I haven't changed loves**** tonight**

**I kissed a wolf and I hated it**

**I hated**** it**

You wolves you are not magical

Furry skin, hot lips

Not kissable

Hard to resist

When you grip me

You forcibly kissed me

When I fought back

You broke my hand

**I ****kissed a wolf and I hated it**

**The feel of his hot crushing lips**

**I kissed a wolf, didn't like it**

**He knows my**** boyfriend will mind it**

**I know**** it's wrong**

**He thinks**** its right**

**I haven't changed loves**** tonight**

**I kissed a wolf and I hated it**

**I hated**** it**


	4. Katy Perry Thinking of You

**I only put up this much of the song because I thought it was a Twilight song anyway and only had to change a few lines/words. The actual song is longer though!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comparisons are easily done

Once you've had a taste of perfection

Like an apple hanging from a tree

I picked the brightest one

But you still left me

You said move on, where do I go?

I guess, second best

Is all I will know

'_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am, thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

You're like an Indian summer

In the middle of winter

Like a hard candy

With a surprise centre

How do I get better, once I've had the best?

You said there's tons of fish in the water

I don't want them, I need you

He kissed my lips, I pushed away

He held me in, I was disgusted with myself


	5. Sugababes Too Lost in you

**This song was twilightised my me and other twilight obsessed friend so i cant take all the credit :D**

You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
Im under your spell  
I don't want to try

I'm not over my head  
You are under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
As the human I am

You make my knees weak,

Make it hard to speak,  
can't believe you're mine

[Chorus:]  
Edward, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
so deep, You watch me sleep  
can't hear me think  
Wish I could do the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

When you denounced your love  
It's like acid inside  
You've hurt me and you changed me,  
Inside I have died  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
I need you Edward (help me jacob)  
Help me Edward (need you now)

Sanity's slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
I need to be in your arms  
Looking into your eyes  
It's safety I fear,  
you might disappear  
I'm losing my mind

[Chorus:]  
Edward, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
so deep, You watch me sleep  
can't hear me think  
Wish I could do the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

Jump off a cliff in love for you baby  
(I can't breathe and I can't think)  
Now I'm gonna drown like a stone in the sea  
Only Jake can rescue me  
(Jake can rescue me)

Oooh, my edward  
Oooh, Edward why did you go!

[Chorus:]  
Edward, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
so deep, You watch me sleep  
can't hear me think  
Wish that I could stay forever with you (with you)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep (so deep), I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)


	6. Taylor Swift Love Story

**_I did this song as somebody asked me if I could do it. It's not the best, some parts of it dont really make sense and others dont fit but please try and enjoy it anyway! :D_**

* * *

We were in school when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the memory starts  
I'm sitting there  
Feeling the burn of your hard piercing glare

See the lie  
The perfection, the large house  
I see you make your way through the class  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were a vampire, just resisting my blood

And the baddy hunted me back to my old hometown

And I was lying on the floorboards

Begging you please save me, and I said

**Edward please take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be yours forever all that's left to do is stay  
You are the Prince please let me be the princess**

**This is our love story Edward, just say yes**

So you took me out to the forest to see you  
You said it was goodbye, said you lied and that you knew

I closed my eyes  
went comatose for a little while

You thought that I was dead so you went to Volterra

My Jacob said to stay in case you hurt me again

But you are everything to me  
He was begging me please don't go, but I had to

**On the plane back I was scared that I'd be left alone  
I'll be waiting even if you want to run**

**You are my prince and I'll always be your princess**

**It could be**** a love story Edward just say yes  
**  
Edward you saved me, I think you now know how I feel

This love is dangerous, but it's real  
I'm not afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's our love story Edward just say yes  
Oh oh

Please don't keep me waiting  
Cause there is something that I really want from you now

My doubt in you is fading  
and we made a deal the night of the fight and I said

Edward you saved me, I'd been feeling so alone  
I'm never waiting for you cause you always come  
Is Jake's love in my head? I don't know what to think  
Then you knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me my Bella

You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
It won't be bad you'll be stunning in a white dress

It's our love story Bella please say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And now we're vampires with our Ren-esmee


	7. My Life would suck without you

**_Because I had some nice positive reviews from Team Jacob fans (which i wasnt expecting!) I decided to do this song to be nice to Jacob :D. Its from Bella's point of view towards Jacob and is basically saying that even though he annoys her so much (this is set just after he apologises for saying he wanted her dead rather than a vampire), she needs him in her life and it would "suck without him" Enjoy!! :D_**

* * *

Guess this means you're sorry

You're begging on my phone

Guess this means you take back

What you said before

Like how much you hated

The fact that he's with me

Said you wished I was dead

But here you are again

**Because we need each other now**

**Forever befriended from right now**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life would suck without you**

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

But you were in the wrong for trying' to pick a fight

I know that he's got issues

But you're pretty messed up too

Either way I found out, that I need both of you

**Because we need each other now**

**Forever befriended from right now**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life would suck without you**

Being with you,

You're so dysfunctional

I really shouldn't need you; I can't let our friendship go

Oh yeah

**Because we need each other now**

**Forever befriended from right now**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life would suck without you**


	8. Miley Cyrus 7 Things

**_I did this song as nelbyismasterofpenguins said that it would work and when I tried it, it was really easy! I havent really changed a lot but I think thats good (I should mention that I had a little bit of help with the chorus)! The beginning (up until she says 'now you know..') is about Jacob obviously, it is just after she punched him and the end is pretty clear what its about! Thanks for all your great reviews, I wouldnt keep writing without them! :D Keep the suggestions and reviews coming please and check out my other story!! :D_**

* * *

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was special but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing on the beach  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
My Jake

**The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're a pain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you hate him  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want my friend to be the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

It's not awkward but its silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
If you mean it I'll believe it  
If you kiss me I will hit you  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I am coming back  
If you will let me leave here

**The seven things I hate about you  
You're a pain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you hate him  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want my friend to be the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

Now you know for sure that Edward is my life  
I'm going to give you reasons  
Why he's the one I like

**The seven things I love about him  
His hair, his eyes  
His gentle smile  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
He makes me laugh, never makes me cry  
He really is my perfect guy  
His hand in mine  
When we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I want to be with the one I love  
And the seventh thing I love the most that he does  
He makes me love him **(or 'He doesn't hate you')

He does, oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh


	9. Harry Nilsson Can't Live without you

**_This is my second song today!! yay!! :D Anyway, the first half of this song (up until the line) is from Edward's POV and the other version is from Bella's POV. Enjoy!! Thanks for your reviews, always appreciate them!! :D_**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

No, I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as I was leaving  
But I guess that's just the way that my life goes

You always smile but in your eyes your heartbreak shows  
Yes, it shows

No, I can't forget I love you  
Without you, there's know tomorrow  
But I had you and now I've let you go

And now it's only fair that I should've let you know  
What you should've known

**I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give any more  
Can't live if living is without you  
I can't give, I can't give any more**

No, I can't forget your birthday  
Or your face as I was guarding  
But I guess that's just the way that my life goes

You always smile but in your eyes your heartbreak shows  
Yes, it shows

**Can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
I can't live if living is without you  
Can't live, I can't give anymore  
(Living is without you)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

No, I can't forget that evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way that my life goes

You always smile but in your eyes your hatred shows  
Yes, it shows

No, I can't forget I need you  
Though you're the cause of all my sorrows  
And I had you there but now I watch you go

And now it's only fair that I should've let you know  
What you should've known

**I can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give any more  
Can't live if living is without you  
I can't be, I can't be any more  
**

No, I can't forget my birthday  
Or your face as Jasper smelled me

But I guess that's just the way that my life goes

You always smile but in your eyes your hatred shows  
Yes, it shows

**Can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
I can't live if living is without you  
Can't live, I can't give anymore  
(Living is without you)**


	10. Dont Want to miss a thing bella

I want to stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile and never sleeping  
Holding me close while I start dreaming  
I will spend my life with you as a vampire

It's the only way I'll be with you forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

Lying close to you feeling my heart beating  
And you're wondering what I'm dreaming  
But you know that it's you I'm seeing

Then I open my eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you as a vampire forever  
Forever and ever

**Don't**** want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

I dont want to miss one smile  
I dont want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

**Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you ****baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing**

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
I dont want to miss a thing


	11. Dont Want to miss a thing edward

I could sit right here just to hear you breathing  
Watch you talk while you are sleeping  
While your far away and dreaming  
I will spend my life being your defender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

**Don't need to close my eyes  
I'm glad that I don't need sleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause if I could dream it'd be of you**

**But the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Hoping that it's me you're seeing  
Then I see your eyes  
And I'm so glad were together  
I just want to stay with you in this life forever  
Forever and ever

**Don't ****need to close my eyes  
I'm glad that I don't need sleep  
Cause Id miss you Bella  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause if I could dream it'd be of you**

**But the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you Bella  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

**Don't need to close my eyes  
I'm glad that I don't need sleep  
Cause Id miss you Bella  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause if I could dream it'd be of you**

**But the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you Bells  
And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Don't ****need to close my eyes  
I'm glad that I don't need sleep**


	12. Avril Lavigne When you're gone

I never wanted time on my own  
I never thought you could make me feel like I died  
And time keeps on moving though I'm alone  
The bed where you used to lie  
Makes me think of that night

When you turned away I followed the steps that you made  
Do you see how much I need you right now

**When you're gone  
The shadow of my heart is missing you  
When you're gone  
The life I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The perfect voice I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I need you**

I'd never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
There was nothing you left, it hurts when I think  
I need to smell you again, your honey lilac and sun scent  
When you turned away I followed the steps that you made  
Do you see how much I need you right now

**When you're gone  
The shadow of my heart is missing you  
When you're gone  
The life I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The perfect voice I need to hear **

**To always get me through the day and make it ok  
I need you  
**  
We were made for each other  
Together forever  
You know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
If you would just come back, I'd give my life and soul  
I can barely live I need to feel you here with me, yeah

**When you're gone  
The shadow of my heart is missing you  
When you're gone  
The life I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The perfect voice I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**


	13. Scouting for Girls Heartbeat

**_Hey!! :D I did this because I like this song and it has been a while since I did a happy song from Edward's POV. It is his story thoughts in twilight until James comes, when they are in love and are very happy :D_**

* * *

Have I a space in your heart?  
Have I a hope with your heart?  
She's such a teaser, I can't read her mind.  
Though she's in my heart, should I be in hers?

I've fallen in love with a girl,  
Should I drag her  
Into my dark world?  
(Leave her alone)

**Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time our eyes meet, I feel a heartbeat.  
Her mysterious gift, has her brain got a glitch?  
Every time our eyes meet, I feel a heartbeat.**

Before you came along, there was nothing at night.  
You are the true meaning- of my life.  
I'll make sure your safe, from the world.  
I'll give you my jacket; I'll give you my heart.  
I wish I could tell her- tonight,

She's is now the reason, for my li-fe.  
(Leave her alone)

**Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time our eyes meet, I feel a heartbeat.  
Her mysterious gift, has her brain got a glitch?  
Every time our eyes meet, I feel a heartbeat.**

I do love, I'm a danger.  
I do love, but I could kill her.  
I do love, she's a human.  
I do love; I'm a vam-pire.  
I do love, she is perfect.  
I do love; she shouldn't have me.  
I do love, and she loves me.  
We do love; and now were together

**Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time our eyes meet, I feel a heartbeat.  
Her mysterious gift, has her brain got a glitch?  
Every time our eyes meet, I feel a heartbeat.**

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time our eyes meet, I feel a heartbeat.  
Her mysterious gift, has her brain got a glitch?  
Every time our eyes meet, I feel a heartbeat.


	14. Snow Patrol Run Bella

I'll say it one last time for you  
You don't really have to go  
You are the meaning of my life  
What will I do?  
And I really need to look at you  
But today every time I do  
I feel my heart breaking in two  
You're killing me

**Slow down, slow down  
You have another choice  
I can't cope if I don't hear your voice  
Stay right next to me, don't leave  
****Slower, slower  
Don't run out of my life  
I can hardly breathe I don't understand  
Why you say that you don't love me**

To think you won't be in my life  
Makes it so hard not to die  
And as you say that you have lied  
I nearly do

**Slow down, slow down  
You have another choice  
I can't cope if I don't hear your voice  
Stay right next to me, don't leave  
****Edward, Edward  
please don't run out of my life  
I can hardly breathe I don't understand  
Why you say that you don't want me**

**Come back, Edward  
****Please don't leave me behind  
You are the reason for my life today so  
Stay right next to me, never leave**  
**slow down, slow down  
Don't run out of my life  
I can hardly breathe I don't understand  
Why you say that you're leaving me**


	15. Snow Patrol Run Edward

**_I didnt actually write this version, it was my friend (also twilight obsessed like myself!!). Im running out of ideas and so I need some more or I will have to stop!!! Thanks, goteamedward09 x_**

* * *

All the things I want to say to you,

But I can't, I've got to go..

You've been the only thing that's right,

In my life time.

I can't walk away from you,

But I know I really do have to,

You'll be better off with me gone,

Far away from here.

**So I'll run, from here,**

**As if I have a choice.**

**Can't believe I caused those tears and that broken voice.**

**Wish I could stay right beside you dear,**

**And then, you see,**

**Awareness dawns in your eyes,**

**Looks like you can't breathe, I don't understand, **

**How you believe these things I say.**

To see the tears spring in your eyes,

Can't believe I've made you cry,

The reason I can't stand this lie -

I have hurt you.

**So I'll run, from here,**

**As if I have a choice.**

**Can't believe I caused those tears and that broken voice.**

**I need to stay beside you dear.**

**Your heart, my love, **

**Will always beat, so I wont be afraid**

**That I would have to end your life, one day,**

**But it doesn't mean I love you any less.**

**So now I run, away, **

**I never really had a choice,**

**I can still hear your desperate voice,**

**Run away, pretend not to hear..**


	16. Taylor Swift Forever & Always

**_Hey guys! I just wanted to say a MASSIVE thank you to all the people who have reivewd and added me to fave story and fave author list!! I checked my email yesterday and I had like 20 messages from fanfiction telling me that you guys love my lyrics :D :D :D It sounds so sad but it made me really really happy!!! So I just wanna say thanks to all the people who reviewed, I really really do appreciate it and you guys are the reason I write millions of these :D :D As a thanks, i'm going to upload 4 new songs today!!! Thanks again, goteamedward09 xx_**

* * *

Once upon a time  
I believe it was biology when I walked by  
We both felt something,  
I hold on to the day  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding  
Cause it seems to me  
Our love cannot be broken down  
and I don't want to speak  
I don't feel alive anymore,  
Edward what happened please tell me  
Cause one second it was perfect and now I'm on the forest floor

**And I feel my, life is torn I can't breathe anymore  
And now I feel so low I can't feel nothin' at all  
And I flash back to when you said forever and always  
Ohh ohhh**

**And there is pain in my heart  
Everything is wrong  
No pain when you're here but it's there when you're gone  
Cause I remember when you said forever and always**

I wasn't out of line  
I feel sad that Jasper lunged  
at my birthday party, but please forget just it for me  
I looked into your eyes; thought I knew you for a minute  
And I am still sure  
So here's to everything  
Coming down to nothing  
Here's to the truth that cuts me to the core.  
Where am I going?  
Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore.

**And I feel my life is torn I can't breathe anymore  
And now I feel so low I can't feel nothin' at all  
And I flash back to when you said forever and always  
Ohh ohhh**

**And there is pain in my heart  
Everything is wrong  
No pain when you're here but it's there when you're gone  
Cause I remember when you said forever and always**

I know you meant it Edward  
But I never thought so  
Ohhh ohhhh

Oh come back, Edward come back  
Did you mean everything?  
Come back, Edward come back  
Did you forget everything?

**And there is pain in my heart  
Everything is wrong  
No pain when you're here but it's there when you're gone  
Cause I remember when you said forever and always**

**And I feel, my life is torn I can't breathe anymore  
And now I feel so low I can't feel nothin' at all  
And I flash back to when we said forever and always  
Ohh ohhh**

**And there is pain in my heart  
Everything is wrong  
No pain when you're here but it's there when you're gone  
Cause I remember when you said forever and always**

I know you meant it Edward  
But you said forever and always


	17. Pink Please dont leave me

I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many times have I told you my greatest fear?  
Or said how much I love you?  
da da da da-da  
I can be so firm when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
you have cut me into pieces  
Now my heart is....broken

**Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how much I need you  
You are the only reason for my life so now  
Please, don't leave me**

How did you become so oblivious?  
What ever happened to 'I will always be right here'?  
I've never been this broken  
can't you tell that we are made for each other?  
A stronger bond than a baby daughter with a mother

Edward do you mean it?  
Are you really, leaving me?

**Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
I always say how much I need you  
You are the only reason for my life so now  
Please, don't leave me  
**

I always say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you are the only reason I'm alive today  
I need you, not sorry.

Da da da da, da da da da  
da da da da-da d  
Please, please don't leave me

**Edward please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no**  
**I always say how much I need you but I can't believe you think that I need this  
Please, don't leave me.  
No.  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how much I need you  
And the last thing I thought you would do is this**  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me


	18. Leona Lewis Bleeding Love

There's no more love  
I can't believe the pain  
I never held you enough  
And now I can't again  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it I'm frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground  
Found something true  
And wolves are lookin 'round  
Thinking that I am crazy

**But I don't care what you say  
I'm still in love with you  
They try to keep me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the truth  
That I keep on hearing  
You cut me open and I**

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

I'm trying hard just to hear  
Your voice is so loud  
The velvet sound fills my ears  
And erases all doubt  
And I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes when I hear your voice  
And in this world of pain  
I don't want to see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I have gone crazy, maybe, maybe

**But I don't care what you say  
I'm still in love with you  
They try to keep me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the turth**  
**That I keep on feeling  
You cut me open and I**

**Keep bleeding**  
**Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**

And you have taken parts of me  
And I find it hard to b-reathe  
I will always love you

Though you don't feel the same for me

**But I don't care what you say  
I'm still in love with you  
They try to keep me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the truth  
That I keep on hearing  
You cut me open and I**

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love


	19. Leona Lewis Better in Time

It's been the longest time without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I won't forget you  
After all that we've been through

Going coming know I heard your voice

But there's no one  
I know that I don't deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning not love again

But I don't know if, I'mma be ok

**I knew I couldn't live without you  
It always hurts and won't heal though  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna live because I need to **

**It'll all get better in time**

I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just lie about your feelings

Always dreaming forgotten how to laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
you chose for me  
And you hope time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning not love again  
But I don't know if, I'mma be ok

**I knew I couldn't live without you  
It always hurts and won't heal though  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna live because I need to **

**It'll all get better in time**

Since there's no more you and me  
I don't wanna let you go  
I don't want to be free  
or live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I won't be fine without you  
No I won't

**I knew I couldn't live without you  
It always hurts and won't heal though  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna live because I need to **

**It'll all get better in time**

**I knew I couldn't live without you  
It always hurts and won't heal though  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna live because I need to **

**It'll all get better in time**


	20. Taylor Swift White Horse

**_Hey guys! I know this is ANOTHER Taylor Swift song (and there are two more in progress) but all her songs are relevant in some way. Anyway, here is my latest effort. Enjoy!! R+R!!_**

* * *

I think of that night  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when I need it to  
As I try to live life all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed you  
Holdin' on,  
The seconds drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known

**That I'm not your princess  
I'm not your fairytale  
I don't deserve to be swept off my feet  
And lead into your world  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is my small town  
I was so happy before you went and left me here  
But not too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.**

Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love and you always did have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings;  
Now I know

**That I'm not your princess  
I'm not your fairytale  
I don't deserve to be swept off my feet  
And lead into your world  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is my small town  
I was so happy before you went and left me here  
But not too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.**

And now your back here with me  
Asking for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
And you are saying sorry

**Cause I am your princess  
This is our fairytale  
You are the only one for me and you always treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
And were in our small town  
Jake's in the back of my mind  
What about him now?  
And it wasn't too late for you and your White Horse,**

**And it wasn't too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.**

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now

* * *

**_Cause im nearly out of ideas im setting up a new little system, I need more ideas and so every review with a song suggestion means I will update quicker so here is my new little update method:_**

**_1 review and suggestion- Update in a week  
2 reviews and suggestions- Update in 5 days  
3 reviews and suggestions- update in 4 days  
4+ review and suggestions- Update in 2 days!! :D_**


	21. Taylor Swift You belong with me

**_Hey!! Here is my latest work, and some of you will be shocked that I have written another song about why Jacob is better for Bella (i know- *gasp!*). I heard it though and found it was easier to make it pro-jacob and anti-edward :-(. Anyway, thanks as always for the reviews and the suggestions. I now have another 6 or so to do so yay!!! goteamedward09 xx_**

* * *

You've been abandoned by your boyfriend,  
and you're upset  
and have broken apart about something that he said,  
he doesn't get your emotions like I do.  
We're in my garage on a typical Friday night,  
And we are doing the sort of thing that he doesn't like  
And he'll never understand you like I do

He wears designer,  
I don't wear shirts,  
He's a vampire and I am a werewolf  
Dreaming 'bout the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.**

Walkin' the beach with you and your worn out smile,  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,  
Laughing on our special tree thinking to myself,  
'hey isn't this easy',  
and you've got a smile that can light up this whole town,  
i haven't seen it in a while since he's brought you down,  
you say you're fine,  
i know you better than that,  
hey what you doing with a boy like that?

He drives sports cars  
I drive scrap parts  
He's a vampire and I am a werewolf  
dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me**

Standing by,  
waiting at your front door  
all this time how could you not know Bella,  
you belong with me.  
you belong with me.

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know want to cry,  
I know you don't like songs  
and I think I'm in your dreams  
think I know where you belong,  
think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,  
been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Standing by,  
waiting at your front door,  
all this time how could you not know Bella,  
you belong with me.  
you belong with me.  
you belong with me.

have you ever thought just maybe,  
you belong with me.  
you belong with me.


	22. Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Face Down

**_I know that this another Team Jacob song but I had this requested both in a review and by a friend (who is TJ)!! Anyway, sorry its been a while since i updated but we have had unusually sunny weather in London so I have been outside! :D This is just an advanced message that I wont be updating for a couple of weeks because I have exams and also as I have no ideas. That's why i've uploaded three songs as a little present!! Enjoy, goteamedward09 xx_**

* * *

Hey Bells you know you drive me crazy  
one look makes my heart beat so much faster  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
With that filthy parasite

Cover up with a false smile on your face  
tell yourself he's never gonna leave you again  
He left you broke and then he swears he loves you.

**Do you feel like a man  
when you keep her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls in my arms?  
Well I'll tell you you leech, one day your world's going to end  
as your life crumbles down, a new love she has found.**

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
your action in my world will bear a consequence  
If you stay around forever you will surely die  
'cause I'm gonna take you down.

I see the way you go and say your right for her  
say your right for her  
foul bloodsucker

**Do you feel like a man**  
**when you don't let her out?  
Do you feel better now as she comes to La Push?  
Well I'll tell you you leech, one day your world's going to end**  
**as your life crumbles down a new love she has.**

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
she's coming round again.

One day she will tell you that she loves me enough  
and she'll sense again.

**Do you feel like a man**  
**when you don't let her out?  
Do you feel better now as she comes to La Push?  
Well I'll tell you you leech, one day your world's going to end**  
**as I'm gonna take you down: I'm the new love she has.**

Lying in my arms she says, she does not hurt  
she says I finally had enough.

Lying in my arms she says, she does not hurt  
she says I finally had enough.


	23. Greenday Wake me up when September ends

**_This is one of alltime favourite songs and my twi-friend said it was her fave :) Enjoy_**

* * *

Summer has come and passed  
My perfect dream could never last  
wake me up when this nightmare ends

like my Edward's choice to leave  
All these months have gone not gone fast  
I'll wake up when this nightmare ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
overcome by pain again  
becoming who I was

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
I'll stay here, 'till this nightmare ends

Summer has come and passed  
My perfect dream could never last  
I've woken up, but this nightmare won't end

Now I am bells again  
like I was when spring began  
I'm awake, this nightmare won't end

here comes the pain again  
looking at the stars  
drenched in the rain again  
becoming who I was

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
I know that, this nightmare wont end

Summer has come and passed  
My perfect dream could never last  
wake me up when this nightmare ends

like my Edward's choice to leave  
twenty weeks has gone so fast  
wake me up when my nightmare ends  
wake me up when when my nightmare ends  
wake me up if Edward returns


	24. Muse Time is Running out

**_Some parts of this one you really have to exaggerate the syllables ( i underlined these) Other than that, im happy with this! :)_**

* * *

I think you're perfect  
The only one for me  
Don't wanna break the spell  
that you've created

You're something beautiful  
No comparison  
I wanna stay with you  
Not as a human

Will, you take, my humanity  
Oh Edward please, do it, for me

Bury me  
I won't let you bury me  
I won't let you leave me here  
Unless I'm the same as you

**My time is running out  
My time is running out  
As a human I won't be around  
Cause I'm gonna be hunted down**

I won't stay human  
Want to be like you  
You tried to give me up  
But we're addicted

If she ever gets me trapped  
it'll be her elation  
because from now I'm  
Her brand new fixation

Edward please, put life into me

Bury me  
I won't let you bury me  
I won't let you leave me here  
Unless I'm the same as you

**My time is running out  
My time is running out  
As a human I won't be around  
Cause im gonna be hunted down**

The only way is this  
ooooohh

_Instrumental_

yeah Edward please, start burning me

Bury me  
I won't let you bury me  
I won't let you leave me here  
Unless I'm the same as you

**My time is running out  
My time is running out  
As a human I won't be around  
Cause I'm gonna be hunted down**

Please end it with a kiss  
Ooooohh

* * *

**_Hope you liked the three new songs. They arent what I usually write but after some reviews I realised that i kinda rewrite the same kinda music so i tried these three from new genres! Please review these last 3 and let me know whether you prefer my old stuff and also I need some new ideas so when exams are finished I can start again! Thanks, goteamedward09 x_**


	25. Taylor Swift Beautiful Eyes

**_Hey! I know I said it will be a while before I updated but I had a free weekend and so I thought I should do a new song! I did this one as one of my reviewers (Alex Marie Cullen) has requested it twice so I did it now. Need some more ideas please! The next song I'm doing is The way i loved you- Taylor Swift (I know its another Taylor Swift song but I love her whole album!) I'm also going to upload another version of 7 things (from Jakes POV). Please review and give new ideas! goteamedward xx_**

* * *

Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
And always you are there late at night  
And I know why  
I wanna be wherever you are  
I wanna be there

**You're here  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine  
So Edward don't let me die  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes**

I wake up and you're there  
But if you ever leave me again  
I'll die  
Please sing me my lullaby  
and Edward come hold me tight  
'Cause I  
You are now everything I need  
I wanna be there

**You're here  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine  
And your making my heart fly  
I know I've never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes**

And now I know that you're mine  
Can you make a me vampire tonight  
Let me love you kiss you  
Edward don't let me miss you  
Let me see your  
dream about  
dream about  
dream about your eyes  
eyes  
eyes  
beautiful eyes


	26. Miley Cyrus 7 things Jacob to Bella

**_As promised, here is 7 things from Jacob's POV. I cant take all the credit for this one as my team jacob friend wrote most of it and I edited a couple of chorous' and some random lines. I personally think this one is really good!! Please review as she wants to know what you guys think!! goteamedward09 x_**

* * *

I really shouldn't say this,  
But I can't just leave you there.  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared....  
It was awesome, can't forget it!  
It's not possible for me not to care.  
And now we're standing in your room  
But you can't ever accept me until you hear,  
My Bells

**The seven things I like about you!  
The seven things I like about you!  
Oh you!  
You're sweet, clumsy and  
You ride bikes  
You like me, but love him  
You make me laugh!  
You make me smile!  
Ain't nothing 'bout you, I don't like!  
Those vamps are jerks,  
When you go with them  
Just know it hurts.  
I want to be the one that you like most!  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do.....  
You make me love you!**

It's Awkward and it's silent  
As I hope you'll work it out.  
What I need to hear now  
You'll accept the monster I am.

If you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I will keep it.  
Please be clear.  
Oh you'll be back again!  
If I will just let you leave here!

**The seven things I like about you!  
You're sweet, clumsy and  
You ride bikes  
You like me, but love him  
You make me laugh!  
You make me smile!  
Ain't nothing 'bout ****you****, I don't like!  
Those vamps are jerks,  
When you go with them  
Just know it hurts.  
I want to be the friend you like the most!  
But there's a seventh thing which I hate the most that you do  
You want to be a leech!**

But if you become a vampire, I won't want you as much so  
I probably should mention the reasons you should stay

**The seven things I LOVE about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your angel face,  
When we kiss, you're hospitalised!  
You make me laugh, you make me hurt  
But I'm better for you  
than that leech dirt!**

**Your hand in mine  
When you're here with me, everything's alright  
I wanna be the one you love the most!  
And the seventh thing I love most that you do?  
You make me love you, you do!**


	27. Evanescence Hello

**_Hi! I heard this song and thought that it would make a twilight song! I think im doing a couple more evanescence songs after! I did this one from both Bella and Edward POV. The Bold is Bella , the italic is Edward and normal is both. Enjoy!_**

_**Bold = Bella  
**Italic = Edward  
_Normal= Both

* * *

**Another slow day ends again **  
_Her face came to me again_  
**Because of the holes it is hard** **breathing**  
_voices in my mind but there is no one to talk to _  
Return

**I wont wake cause I believe**  
_Yet again I wish i could dream _  
**Please come and fix me cause im broken**  
_Bella I told a lie, but i had to so that you live_  
don't die

_suddenly i know you aren't breathing_  
**Edward, i'm still here **  
all that's left is Italy

* * *

**_ What do you think? Please can I have 3 or 4 more reviews and then I will continue :D_**


	28. Muse Thoughts of a dying athiest

**_Sorry its been so long since I updated but here is my latest offering. My next song will be "my last breath- evanescence" : one from Edwards POV and one from Bellas POV. Please check out my other story if you guys have time. goteamedward09 x_**

* * *

Eerie nightmares  
come when I'm on my pillow  
Make it hard to sleep  
the memories

And I know one was in this room  
And they want me to die  
I cant stay in between  
my two worlds collide

**scares the hell out of me  
cause human is all I know how to be  
And it scares the hell out of me  
But a vampire I want to be**

and I know the time is near  
and there's nothing you can do  
the thought of saying goodbye  
but I am prepared to die

**scares the hell out of me  
but human I can no longer be  
And it scares the hell out of me  
But a vampire I need to be**

_(Instrumental)_

****

It scares the hell out of me  
Edward please do it for me  
It scares the hell out of me  
But a vampire i will be

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! I know its not my best but still. Please review!! _**


	29. Aqua Barbie Girl

**_I have absolutely NO IDEA why I had the urge to do this song but I just did. _**

* * *

Hiya Bella!  
- Hi Ed!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ed!  
- Jump in!

**I'm a human girl in a vampire world  
Life with Edward, it's fantastic  
He puts his hands into my hair, comes with me everywhere  
Vampirism, a new life is given**

-Come on, Bella lets go running

**I'm a human girl in a vampire world  
Life with Edward, it's fantastic  
He puts his hands into my hair, comes with me everywhere  
Vampirism, a new life is given**

I'm an ordinary girl in his fantasy world  
Picks me up all the time, we're together  
You're my life, I'll never go, there's no hardship or pain  
Kiss me here, touch you there, always careful  
We're in love, always will be  
He can say I'm always his, oooh whoa

**I'm a human girl in a vampire world  
Life with Edward, it's fantastic  
He puts his hands into my hair, comes with me everywhere  
Vampirism, a new life is given**

Come on, Bella, let's go running, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Bella, let's go running , oooh, oooh  
Come on, Bella, go to the meadow, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Bella, we will leave now, oooh, oooh

The true reason for my life and he's always with me  
Makes me shine like a star, helps me when I'm on my knees

Come on in, more than friends, I'll never leave again  
Stay in town, keep around, make you happy

He's my life, always will be  
He can say I'm always his  
He's my love, will always stay  
he can say, I'm always his

Come on, Bella, let's go running, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Bella, let's go running , oooh, oooh  
Come on, Bella, go to the meadow, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Bella, we will leave now, oooh, oooh

**I'm a human girl in a vampire world  
Life with Edward, it's fantastic  
He puts his hands into my hair, comes with me everywhere  
Vampirism, a new life is given**

**I'm a human girl in a vampire world  
Life with Edward, it's fantastic  
He puts his hands into my hair, comes with me everywhere  
Vampirism, a new life is given**

Come on, Bella, let's go running, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Bella, let's go running , oooh, oooh  
Come on, Bella, go to the meadow, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Bella, we will leave now, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Bella, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ed!

* * *

**_Most definately my worst yet! :D_**


	30. Evanescence My last breath Edward

**_Thanks for all the great reviews!!! Here is my latest offering and my next songs will be this one from Bellas POV and Maroon 5- I wont got home without you. Enjoy, goteamedward09 x_**

* * *

Let go of me love  
I know that this lie is wrong  
I hate that I have to say I don't love you but I am afraid  
You believe me  
I can't ever take this pain

**Taking my last breath  
Broken inside myself  
And all my thoughts are you  
I'm sorry Bella, we end here tonight**

I'll miss your warm eyes  
You are such a fragile thing  
You came with me into the forest  
and I committed blasphemy  
I know you believed me  
I hate myself for what I did

**Taking my last breath  
broken inside myself  
and all my thoughts are you  
I'm sorry Bella, it ends here tonight**

Kissing your head I disappear  
If I could dream I would be there  
But I can't believe you don't know the truth  
I love you

Volterra awaits  
Im not afraid  
Im seeing you, seeing you as I run to die

**Taken my last breath  
Am now with you myself  
And all my thoughts are you  
My painful lie, its forgotten tonight**

**

* * *

**

**_Review, review, review!! hope you liked it :)_**


	31. Maroon 5 I wont go home without you

**_Here is my latest offering, hope you guys like it! It is the story of how Bella feels in New Moon but the chorus is her thoughts as she runs to save him from killing himself. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions- really appreciate them! :D May not be able to upload for a couple of weeks because of exams and revision :( Anyway, enjoy..._**

I begged him to stay, but he wouldn't listen

He left when there was nothing else to say

The things that he said

I'll never get over

But now I'm here alone, he's gone away

Every night I'm alone in my sleep

Thinking: "Why did this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?"

I'm barely alive but

**You won't be over tonight**

**I know you don't love me I'm doing what's right**

**And you will make it through the night cause**

**I won't go home without you**

The love that we had, I'll never get over

He was with me while I was dreaming and awake

The feelings I have, remain unspoken

The words he said crushing me every day

Every night I'm alone in my sleep

Dreaming: "Why did this happen to me?

Why does every moment have to be so hard?"

I'm barely alive but

**You won't be over tonight**

**I know you don't love me I'm doing what's right**

**And you will make it through the night but**

**I won't go home without you**

**You won't be over tonight**

**I know you don't love me I'm doing what's right**

**And you will make it through the night but**

**I can't go home without you**

And all the love I felt, it was everyday shown

And I know the worst is that you let me go

I should not have ever let you go

**You won't be over tonight**

**I know you don't love me I'm doing what's right**

**And you will make it through the night but**

**I won't go home without you**

**You won't be over tonight**

**I know you don't love me I'm doing what's right**

**And you will make it through the night but**

**I won't go home without you**

**I won't go home without you**

**I won't go home without you**

**I won't go home without you**

_

* * *

_

**_Hope you liked it!! Reviews please :D_**


	32. Avril Lavigne Girlfriend

**_Hey thanks for all the reviews (especially to tess pattinson :D ) Here is one of the songs she requested, hope you enjoy it!! Next song will be the way i loved you-taylor swift. i know someone requested it but i cant remember who right now!! enjoy, goteamedward09 x_**

* * *

**Hey, hey, you, you, I detest your boyfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your boyfriend**

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your boyfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so adorable  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm quite precious  
And hell yeah, I'm in your mother******* species  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

He's like an undead vampire  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about  
**  
Hey, hey, you, you, I detest your boyfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your boyfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your boyfriend**

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you think about me all the time again and again  
So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, i'll make your boyfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say his name ever again

'Cause he's like an undead vampire  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

**Hey, hey, you, you, I detest your boyfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your boyfriend**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your boyfriend**

Oh, in a second you'll be hanging in La Pu-ush

'cause we can, 'cause we can do it better  
Im your other, so when's it gonna sink in?, he's so lethal, what the hell were you thinking?

Oh, in a second you'll be hanging in La Pu-ush

'cause we can, 'cause we can do it better  
Im your other, so when's it gonna sink in?, he's a vampire, what the hell were you thinking?

** Hey, hey, you, you, I detest your boyfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your boyfriend  
No way, no way**

**Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your boyfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way**


	33. All American Rejects Fallin Apart

**_I didnt do any of this song, it was twilighted by my friend. I thought it was really good and so I thought Id put it on here and see what you guys think of it. Please review!! :D goteamedward09 x_**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

No-one can save me,

my transformation has changed me,

Its taking the old me piece by piece,

Guess fate had its reasons,

wish I didn't need 'em,

Cause now my girls back on her knees

Dating a vampire is just wrong, you must have been deranged,

But I can see you still love him and that's not gonna change

No matter how far, wherever he

**Wherever he goes you're crawlin**

**Even when he's broken your heart**

**Wherever he is he aint calling**

**Now I see you fallin' now I see you fallin' apart**

Now you say that you're leaving, that you still need him

Gawd all the love I give you just wont take

I guess that I blew it, she wont make it through it

But she'll try to save him anyway

Dating a vampire is just wrong, you must have been deranged,

But I can see you still love him and that's not gonna change

No matter how far, wherever he

**Wherever he goes she's crawlin**

**Even when he's broken her heart**

**Death in Italy is calling,**

**This pain has got me fallin' pain has got me fallin' apart**

**Yeah looks like we're fallin' apart**

I remember running around you garden while you were a sleep,

Protecting you from monsters like me

I wished you knew you were so close to me

Cause you're everything I'd ever need,

I watched you fall to the floor, couldn't take it anymore

I tried to give you my heart 'cause I'm not dangerous anymore

But now I look to the stars, and don't know where you are

Don't know where you are

**Wherever he goes she's crawlin**

**To try and fix her broken heart**

**Death in Italy is calling,**

**This pain has got me fallin' pain has got me fallin' apart.**

* * *

_**I thought it was really good, what about you guys? Reviews please :D**_


	34. All American Rejects My Paper Heart

**_Hope you like it. Next song will be gives you hell by the AAR. Enjoy, goteamedward09 x_**

* * *

**Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for imprinting won't do  
Be with me, please Bells I need you  
He is so dangerous why don't you run away  
Catch you, I know I can**

Pain is on your face  
For you its nothing new  
I know becoming whole is, easiest when I am a-round you

I could be your brand new love  
you'd be happier with me  
Id wipe away your tears as you cry  
6 months have passed  
Bells please don't go

**Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for imprinting won't do  
Be with me, please Bells I need you  
He is so dangerous why don't you run away  
Catch you, I know I can**

Waiting, and watching you  
My lips are waiting for her  
My mind is tied to a dream of being with you  
You're perfect for me and so what I prefer

I could be your brand new love  
you'd be happier with me  
Id wipe away your tears as you cry  
6 months have passed  
Bells please don't go

**Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for imprinting won't do  
Be with me, please Bells I need you  
He is so dangerous why don't you run away  
Catch you, I know I can**

All the time, the nights, so long  
My hopes fall down, so I become your new ultimate friend  
Lonely nights  
My heart it feels cold, all hope is gone  
You do not belong to me

All the time, the nights, they are so long  
My hopes fall down, so I become your new ultimate friend  
Lonely nights  
My heart it feels cold, all hope is gone  
You do not belong to me


	35. AAR Straight jacket feeling

You knocked me down couldn't help me up  
No easy breath now, it's all caught up  
Too much pain and I can't deal  
You were the problem, now I can't feel  
Please come back, feel how I'm feeling  
So I don't have to be alone

Come back now, my heart you're leaving

**My perfect life is over  
I know I can't be fine without you  
My whole life is empty without you  
And all I ever thought you'd be,  
Your face is tearing holes in me again**

You left me with not one defence  
You said that you loved me that didn't make sense  
You lied time and time again  
So please come back now, make me whole again  
Come back now, my hope you're stealing

**My perfect life is over  
I know I can't be fine without you  
My whole life is empty without you  
And all I ever thought you'd be,  
Your voice is fixing holes in me**

**I know I can't be fine without you  
And my heart is empty without you  
And so much pain you've put me through  
I'm holding but not letting go of you**

I won't let the memory slip away  
I can't be any other place than here  
And no other trace of you remains  
and just the thought of you I fear  
but you can't fade away

**My perfect life is over  
I know I can't be fine without you  
My whole life is empty without you**  
**And all I ever thought you'd be  
Your face is tearing holes in me**

**I know I can't be fine without you  
My heart is so empty without you  
And so much pain you've put me through  
I'm holding but not letting go of you**


	36. All American Rejects Gives you hell

**_I had a couple of requests for this song so I thought Id give it a go :D Im also uploading It ends tonight by the AAR. You may have noticed that all my songs recently are by the AAR but i realised that they have sooo many cool songs :D Anyway, I have kinda ran out of ideas now and so need some more suggestions please! Thanks, goteamedward09 xx_**

* * *

**_JAKES POV_**

On my patrol most evenings  
I go straight over to her place  
And watch her sleeping face  
And your still probably hunting  
Stuffing your parasitic face  
How did that fresh blood taste?

**When I show her face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When she comes my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell**

Now where's your stronger brother  
And where's that shiny car  
Not that it'd get you far  
I've never seen her hurt that much  
I've never seen her fall so far  
Yet she still went to where you are

And truth be told I hate you  
And truth be told she's crying

**When I show her face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When she comes my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
You're not a man  
Don't give a damn  
Or treat her well  
Think she's a fool  
I know more than her  
Hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell**

And soon you will be thinking to yourself  
How did I make her feel this wrong/_ "why is this relationship so wrong?"_  
But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I hate you  
And truth be told she's crying

**When I show her face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When she comes my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Your'e not a man don't give a damn or treat you well  
Think I'm a fool, you are as well, hope it gives you hell**

And I know you can see, what she means to me  
I can show you my memories  
Of the times she was with me  
I see through your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that innocent look that you wear so well

When I show her face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When she comes my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Youre not a man or worth a damn, don't treat her well  
I'm not a fool, she's not as well well, hope it gives you hell

When I show her face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When she comes my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you go away and bring her along oh you wont return  
Because you're a fool, im not as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear my thoughts I hope that it will give you hell  
You can see her face  
I hope that it will treat you well


	37. All American Rejects It ends tonight

Your crushing words  
They're choking me  
I can't believe what you say at all  
Your'e not just what I want  
You're what I need  
And I just want to love you more

Its too hard breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Edward you can't just leave me alone  
A pain is given  
On this evening  
You give the final blow

**New darkness comes from light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.**

The pains too hard  
I am here all alone  
I can't explain what you tried to explain.  
Im fighting so, that you won't go  
You look at me with such disdain

Its too hard breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Edward you can't just leave me alone  
A pain is given  
On this evening  
You give the final blow

**New darkness comes from light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just return to me now and make it right  
I know I can't fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.**

Now I'm by my Jake's side  
Not as good as being by your side  
It's my fault if you die  
I cannot watch that through my own eyes

All my thoughts locked inside  
Now Jake's the first to know

New darkness comes from light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just return to me now and make this right  
I'll lose if I fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends when darkness cant become light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just return to me now and it will be right  
I know I cant fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Tonight,  
New darkness comes from light  
It ends tonight.


	38. Taylor Swift Teardrops on my guitar

**_Here is my next song and its from Jakes POV. I actually now have 0 songs to do so reviews/suggestions are needed asap!!! Cant update till I get some more, sozzy :( goteamedward09 x_**

* * *

Bells looks at me  
I fake a smile so she won't see  
That I want and I need  
Her to be right here with me

She is so beautiful  
That girl I think about  
And she is everything I know I can't live without

Bells talks to me,  
I laugh cause she's so damn funny  
And I can't even see  
Anyone when she's with me

She is my only love  
Being together's right  
I hope she knows that she is all I think about at night

**She's the reason for this deep pain within my heart  
The only thing that keeps me here and not off running far  
She's the face in my head I keep seeing, I know why I do**

Bells comes to me,  
Can she tell its hard to breathe  
And then she goes,  
Heartbreakingly  
Off to the leech who is 'better than me'

I would put up a fight  
For her my only love,  
She loves that bloodsucker but  
he should know he's lucky cause

**She's the reason for this deep pain within my heart  
The only thing that keeps me here and not off running far  
She's the face in my head I keep seeing, I know why I do**

So I go return home  
I'm on patrol tonight  
I go straight to her house  
And make sure that she's safe tonight

**She's the reason for this deep pain within my heart  
The only one who's got enough of me too break my heart  
She's the face in my head I keep seeing, I know why I do**

She's the time taken up  
But there's never enough  
And she's all that I need to fall into.

Bells comes to me  
I fake a smile so she won't see

* * *

**_Suggestions please :D_**


	39. Avril Lavigne My Happy Ending

**Hey guys! Just want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, gave me suggestions or added me to one of their alert lists- I really really really appericiate it and I checked my email this morning and found literally 2 pages of ff emails :D This song was one of the suggestions I got (from twilightangel74) and I thought it was a really good song and so heres my twilighty version :) Hope you all like it, please keep the suggestions coming- more suggestions=more chapters :D.**

**goteamedward09 xx**

* * *

Please it can't be over  
It feels like I'm dead  
Was it what Jasper did?  
That was nothing, I said

Don't leave me lying  
In this forest so deep  
I just want to cry  
I need to be whole once again

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But you broke it  
All of the memories, cause pain to me  
Cant fade away  
All this time you were just lying  
There can be no happy ending**

I've been ignoring all my friends  
No one knows what to say( OR _I have nothing to say)_  
I knew it'd be difficult  
But not in this way (not in this way)  
But the pain is within me  
I know it's not inside you (not inside you)  
All the times you lied to me  
But even still I love you (even still I love you)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, now we've lost it  
all of the memories, cause pain to me can't fade away  
All this time you were just lying  
I need you for my happy ending**

My happy times were with you there  
You loved me and acted like you cared  
And I really thought that I was your only one  
It was perfect, had it all  
You left me broken now I fall  
And I know deep down that we are done

**You are everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, what happened to it?  
So many memories, though it hurts so much, they can't fade away  
All this time you were just lying  
I just want my happy ending  
**  
**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
And we were meant to be, supposed to be, I still need it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just cause me pain  
All this time I wasn't pretending  
We could have had a happy ending**

**

* * *

**

_Just in case you didnt get it, it was from Bellas POV. Anyway, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions please :D My next song will most likely be see you again by Miley Cyrus as I got it suggested in a review (sorry if it was you who suggested it- cant remember your name :( ) and i quite like it. Will try and update soon :D_


	40. Sandi Thom I wish i was a punkrocker

**_This is my second song today :D I have actually had NOTHING else to do except write parodies :P Anyway, review and keep the suggestions coming. goteamedward09 x_**

* * *

**_Bellas POV_**

**I wish I was a vampire, strong enough to hunt a bear  
To smell all of the fragrances that are hidden within the air  
It would be so great, to live in a world that really cares  
Oh I wish I was a vampire, who didn't require so much care**

There would me more time, I could run so far  
Maybe even want a fast sports car  
Edward is all that really matters and I should be next to him  
It is my choice, not my control  
Cause Edward's too scared bout my soul  
I'll admit it will be scary but I want it more than anything

**Oh I wish I was a vampire, stronger than an angry bear  
To smell all of the fragrances that are hidden within the air  
It would be so great, to live in a world that really cares  
Oh I wish I was a vampire, who didn't require so much care**

The horror stories are a myth  
To be like Edward would be bliss  
And when I am finally like him I'll be a whiter shade of pale  
I could live forever in my teens  
It would be like living in a dream  
and if fate still wanted to kill me then I am so sure that they would fail

**Oh I wish I was a vampire, stronger than an angry bear  
I could smell all of the fragrances that are hidden within the air  
It would be so great, to live in a world that really cares  
Oh I wish I was a vampire, who didn't require so much care  
**  
I wouldn't be bottom I'd be top  
I could easily crumble a rock  
and I could be with Edward every day and see his perfect face  
I would leave no footprints on the ground  
could play baseball and leave no trees around  
I would have much better hair and hopefully a pretty face

**Oh I wish I was a vampire, stronger than an angry bear  
To smell all of the fragrances that are hidden within the air  
It would be so great, to live in a world that really cares  
Oh I wish I was a vampire, who didn't require so much care**

It would be so great, to be in a world that really cares  
Oh I wish I was a vampire who Edward loves and made with care


	41. Miley Cyrus See you Again

**_Hey guys! I got this song as a request from 'The Lycans are Rising'. Hope you all like it. Its from Bellas POV at the beginning of twilight (before she knows hes a vampire) enjoy! goteamedward09 x_**

* * *

All of my thoughts are on you and I really can't wait  
I feel my heart beating  
so fast it complains  
I knew you were something special when you saved me that day  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I have this strange new feeling, and it seems so right  
I feel like getting to know you, could take my whole life  
'Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
(Can't wait)  
Oh, I can't wait to see you again

**The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking round  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
I could no longer breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
My bad reactions said "its because you are so dazzling"  
The next time we you talk to me, I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again**

I got this crazy feeling deep inside  
When you asked me to go out with you tomorrow night  
You are a mind reader but you can't read mine  
I hope you can't wait to see me again

**The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking round  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
I could no longer breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
My bad reactions said "its because you are so dazzling"  
The next time you talk to me, I will redeem myself,  
My heart, it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again**

I got my heart set on you and it really cant wait

**The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking round  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
I could no longer breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
My bad reactions said "its because you are so dazzling"  
The next time you talk to me, I will redeem myself,  
My heart, it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again**

* * *

**_Hope you liked it :D Just a little note, Im looking to do some more Taylor Swift songs such as Our Song and Hey Stephen. I have started the latter of those but i was wondering if anyone was interested in helping me finish them/write some more new ones. If you also want to help me with another genre or with the Taylor Swift songs then send me a private message. Maybe a little sample of one of those songs? I will reply to all messages sent within 2 days (but bear in mind im in London so theres a time difference!) :P !! _**

**_goteamedward09 x_**


	42. All American Rejects Back to me

Edward  
I know I heard your voice today  
Helped me  
Because you're the reason I'm alive today

I know, It hurts to talk about it, think about it  
Everyday's a pain  
I wish that I could find someone  
But I know that I'm the one to blame

**Can't you see  
I'm begging please  
Cause when I long to be with you tonight  
I hope that you decide to come back to me**

Edward  
I can't believe that you have broke me down  
And time won't  
mean anything if you're not around

And the forest formed enclosing walls  
And I can barely breathe  
You say that I will find someone  
But you're the only one I need

**Can't you see  
****I'm begging please  
Cause when I long to see your face at night  
I hope that you will find your way**  
**So please  
Its you I need  
When the nightmare makes me scream tonight  
Im never gonna find a way**

And if I ever get you I won't let you go  
Oooh if I let you  
Because you went away and now it is all wrong  
And im not talking there's not much to say  
There's gotta be another way

**Can't you see  
I'm begging please  
Cause when I need to be with you tonight  
I hope that you decide to come back to me**

Can't you see  
Oh Edward please  
And when the nightmare makes me scream tonight  
I know you're never gonna find your way

Broken me  
You're what I need  
and when the nightmare makes me scream tonight  
I know you're never gonna find you way  
And I know you're somewhere in the world  
And there's a new moon in the sky tonight I hope you're gonna find your way back to me

* * *

**_I know it was another AAR song but its all I could think of! Hope you all liked it :D Please keep the reviews and suggestions coming _**


	43. Maroon 5 Better that we Break

**_Bellas POV_**

I thought you were perfection till  
You made me break, and now it kills me  
Just to even think a simple thing  
Now getting up is hard to do  
And sleeping is impossible too  
Everything is reminding me of you  
Nothing to do

**It's not right, not OK  
You kill me with the words that you say  
But were not better off this way  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's hard living everyday  
But you are better off this way  
And for that we have to break…**

I can see my future slip away  
I get hurt just to hear you say  
You're scared and that you think that I'm insane

There can be nothing nice from here  
I can't remember that night clearly  
While Jake is there, the pain it disappears  
It disappears

It's not right, not OK  
I need you back here today

**But we're not better off this way  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's a struggle everyday  
But if you're better off this way  
Then It's better that we break**

You left me here broke and alone  
Im fragile and feel cold, and that's not right  
Living each day is just too tough  
I was knocked down, Jake helped me up  
My life's a rollercoaster anyway, yeah

It's not right, not OK  
But Jake knows just what to say  
He thinks I'm better off this way  
I'm not fine, still in pain  
But Jake helps it to go away  
But still not better off this way

When I'm hurt, it's OK  
You help me with the words that you say  
Maybe I'm better off this way?

I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's hard living everyday  
But you are better off this way  
And for that we have to break…


	44. Michael Jackson You are not alone

**_Hey guys! With all the hype surronding Michael's death, this song came on and i thought "omg, its a twilight song!". So here it is. Warning though, it gets quite confuzzling towards the end but it basically tells nm from when he leaves to when they get back and is split into different POVs. I has put a key at the top but basically the bit after Italy is after the bit when it talks about running. Hope you like it, will be honest and said i cried when i wrote it :( goteamedward09 x_**

* * *

Bella  
_**Edward  
**__Jake  
_**Bella and Edward  
**_**All three**_

Another minute gone  
I still feel alone  
How can I be  
with you not here with me  
You killed me with goodbye  
And your breaking lie  
I know you had to go  
But now my heart's so cold

All the time I'm thinking to myself  
Why did you have to go away?  
Though Jake is next to me, won't go away

_**Bella you're never alone**__**  
I will always love you  
I must be far away  
For your life to stay**__**But you are not alone  
Always thinking of you  
Though I broke apart  
You're always in my heart  
So never feel alone**__  
_  
'Lone, 'lone  
Why, 'lone

_**Every day and night  
I see your broken eyes  
How bad I want to come  
I need you in my arms  
I can take this pain  
Your better if I'm not there**__  
__**But I still want to hold your hand  
But forever guilt will stay**__  
_  
Everyday I have to stop myself  
From falling apart with pain  
But then Jake comes to me and then he says

_Though he left you alone  
I will always be here with you__  
Though he's far away  
I am here to stay_

_**Bella Im sorry youre alone**_  
**I want to be with you  
It hurts to be apart  
You're always in my heart  
So you'll never be alone  
**  
Edward you need me so I'm running  
_And Bells you know that I'll be here  
I'll be here_

Edward you aren't alone  
For I am here with you  
I am not far away  
Though you don't want me to stay

_So now I am alone  
Am always here for you  
Though you chose your path  
You're always in my heart_

_**Bella you aren't alone  
For I am here with you  
I'll never be far away  
I am here to stay**_

**For you are not alone  
Im always here with you  
We're never far apart  
You're always in my heart**

_**For you are not alone...**_


	45. Hellogoodbye Here in Your Arms

**_Hey everyone. Heres my next song. I got the idea from shinobiwolf and also from my biggest fan (you know who you are :P ) Hope you all like it x_**

* * *

I like,

Where we are,

Not how you drive,

In your car.

I like,

Where we are,

Here.

Cause our lips,

they touch.

And my cheeks,

They blush

Our lips they touch,

Here.

And you are the one, the one

Who lies close to me.

You say, "Hello,

I love you but terribly."

We are in love, in love,

And so suddenly.

But there's no place else,

I could be, but,

Here in your arms.

I dont

Want to sleep

Not when you're,

Next to me.

I wish

We could sleep,

Here.

Cause our lips,

They touch.

And my cheeks,

They blush

Our lips they touch,

Here.

And you are the one, the one

Who lies close to me.

You say, "Hello,

I love you but terribly."

We are in love, in love,

And so suddenly.

But there's no place else,

I could be, but,

Here in your arms.

Our lips they touch.

Our lips they touch,

Here.

(repeat chorus x 3)

* * *

**_Hope you liked it :D Please keep the sugegstions coming. I think my next song will be everytime- Britney Spears. Thanks for looking :D x_**


	46. Avril Lavigne Hot

**_yay! As of today (11th July) This story has:  
100 reviews  
42 Favourites  
16 Alerts  
739 Hits and 166 visitors (for July)_**

**_That made me really happy and just wanted to say a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added me to one of the above lists. I really appreciate it :D Anyway, enough from me, heres my next song. Hope you like it :D Thanks again, xx_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Bella's POV**

You're so good to me Edward, Edward

I put the gift from them in my closet, when you weren't around  
You wanna put money into my pocket but that's not allowed  
I wanna push you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay with you forever but not as this girl

Now I'm in, don't wanna get out

**Your cold but so hot  
Make my inhibitions stop  
It's so ridiculous  
We could never stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You never make me scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Edward, Edward  
You're too good to me Edward, Edward**

Just seeing you makes me better, can't take it in  
And we could see all of the places, that I've never been  
But I could never forget that evening, the cruel words that you said  
But you promised not to do anything like that ever again

Now I'm in, I can't get out

**Your cold but so hot  
Make my heart stop  
It's so ridiculous  
We could never stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You never make me scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Edward, Edward  
You're too good to me Edward, Edward**

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Softly you love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

**You make me so hot  
Make my inhibitions drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous**

**Your cold but I'm hot  
Make my heart stop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
I'm not fabulous  
So why are you with me Edward, Edward  
You're too good to me Edward, Edward**

You're so good

* * *

**_One more thing, I tried to add a poll but it wasnt working so I will just ask here. What song should I do next?_**

**__**

1. Your Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
2. Everytime- Britney Spears  
3. Seventeen Forever- Metrostation (I would do this one with somebody else as they asked for us to do it together)  
4. The Way I loved you- Taylor Swift

Let me know my leaving your answer as a review. Song with most 'reviews' by this time next week (18th July) will go on next :D


	47. Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Guardian Angel

**_Hey guys! Second song today (you're so lucky! :P ) Anyway, i just wanna dedicate this one to my life-long friend *wink* rosalies-evil-twin aka shauna for being there and for being very cool :D Hope you like it, goteamedward09 x_**

_

* * *

_

**Edward POV  
**_Bella POV  
**Both POV**_

**When I stopped your smile  
Tears should've been on my face but you can replace  
But I'm not that strong and I have figured out  
Why my world is so cold and it is to save your soul  
But the lie, I told, kills deep inside me as you are the one**

**I said I'd never let you fall  
I don't deserve to live forever  
I want to be with you through it all (through it all)  
But the lie I told you destroyed my heaven**

_Not Okay. Not Okay. Not Okay. _

_Seasons are changing  
But my life is still crashing  
I still wonder whatever happened to us  
Time is longer but why isn't life shorter?  
I could've shown you I am the one_  
_**Cause you're my, you're my, my, my one love, my whole heart  
And that can't ever fade away**__  
__**I want to be there, with you**__  
Please don't walk away and  
Please don't make me stay (stay)  
_  
_Your voice controls my will  
Cause harm just for the thrill  
And I hope I will be ok  
Though my skies are turning grey_

You said you'd never let me fall  
I thought we would be forever  
You were there for me through it all  
And I know for a while I was in perfect heaven

**I said I'd never let you fall  
I don't deserve to live forever  
I want to be with you through it all (through it all)  
But the lie I told you destroyed my heaven**

**

* * *

**

_**Hope you liked it :D Oh i highly recommend looking at rosalies-evil-twins parody lyrics as well as they are really good and i love them :D xx**_


	48. IMPORTANT NOTE

**_Just wanted to tell everyone that I have changed my name from goteamedward09 to little-miss-twilighter_**

**_I know you would have probably figured it out but just thought Id let you know_**

**_little-miss-twilighter  
xx_**


	49. Metrostation Seventeen Forever

**_I got the idea for this from rosalies-evil-twin and so cant take credit. Check out her version, its really good :D  
little-miss-twilighter  
x_**

* * *

**_Edwards POV_**

You feel alone and so do I  
Feeling this way is bad and your friends would judge  
It would be heaven just to touch  
But looking will need to be enough

**Its too dangerous being together  
And all of me knows that's it's not right  
Also I'm seventeen forever  
And I couldn't endanger you tonight**

You are young but I'm not scared  
You're wise beyond your years, which makes me care  
And I can hear your heartbeat  
Why did you have to come and taunt me?

**Its too dangerous being together  
And all of me knows that's it's not right  
And because I'm seventeen forever  
Killing you would hurt me my whole life**

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Wish she could ignore me  
She follows as I leave  
she really should be dead  
I wish that I could, wish that I could forget

**Its too dangerous being together  
And all of me knows that's it's not right  
And because I'm seventeen forever  
Killing you would hurt me my whole life**

**Its too dangerous being together  
And all of me knows that's it's not right  
And because I'm seventeen forever  
Killing you would hurt me my whole life**

**Too dangerous being together  
And all of me knows that's it's not right  
And because I'm seventeen forever  
Killing you would hurt me my whole life**

**

* * *

**

**_Hope you liked it :D Straight after this im uploading the way i loved you as it turns out it was already on my computer anyway :D _**


	50. Taylor Swift The Way I Loved You

**_I got this as a request from a couple of people so here it is :D_**

* * *

You are sensible and so incredible  
And all my other friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and  
I couldn't ask for anyone better  
He opens up my door and I get out of his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel better than fine

**And there's no screaming or fighting but theres kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 AM and youre here with me again  
We're so in love that we act insane  
And that's the way I love you  
When you went and left me alone  
I could feel my heart be crushed  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I love you**

He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he comes exactly when he says he will  
He's loved by my mother  
And its getting better with my father  
He's charming and his perfect and I'm comfortable

**And there's no screaming or fighting but theres kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 AM and youre here with me again  
We're so in love that we act insane  
And that's the way I love you  
When you went and left me alone  
I could feel my heart be crushed  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I love you**

He can see the smile Im making  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm more complete than anything at all  
And youre not wild or crazy  
and not frustrating, your intoxicating complicated  
I must have you by some mistake and now

**Theres no screaming or fighting and theres kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 AM and youre here with me again  
We're so in love that we act insane  
And that's the way I love you  
When you went and left me alone  
I could feel my heart be crushed  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I love you**  
**Whooa whooo oh oh  
Oh and that's the way I love you  
oh, oh oh uhh .. oh oh oh whoow  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

_Reviews pleasies :D_


	51. Coldplay Fix You

**_Hey guys! Sorry its been a while since I updated this story but I have been working on other ones =D Anyway, here is my next song. It is from Jake's POV in New Moon. Hope you like it_**

**_little-miss-twilighter  
x_**

* * *

I am trying my best, but I can't succeed  
And he is what you want, but not what you need  
And I know you're tired, but you won't sleep  
Life in reverse

And the pain is etched across your face  
He has left you but you can replace  
You thought he was the one but he was just a waste  
I wouldn't be worse

**Love will guide you home  
Will make sure you are not alone  
And I will try to fix you**

He pulled you above and then dropped you below  
You're in too much pain Bells let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
He has no worth

**Love will guide you home  
Will make sure you are not alone  
And I will try to fix you**

Tears stream down your face  
You have lost something but I could replace  
He took the life, from your face  
And I...

You come running, to my place  
I promise you I wouldn't make the same mistakes  
Hope is, on your face  
And I...

**Love will guide you home  
Will make sure you are not alone  
And I will try to fix you**

**

* * *

**

_What did you think? If you're interested, I am writing a new story with my friend drip-drip-drip. It hasnt been up that long and is doing well hits wise but not in number of reviews. If you check it out, would you review pleasies =D_

_love you all  
little-miss-twilighter  
xx_


	52. AAR I wanna PLUS IMPORTANT AN

**_Rightio here is my next song. You will have noticed that I uploaded another song at the same time. Just thought I'd let you know that I will not be updating this story or any other until I recieve 10 reviews for my Hidden Intentions story. Its quite simple really, you guys want parodies, i want reviews for my other stories. So yeah, basically check out my Hidden Intentions story and review it if you want me to write anymore parodies._**

**_little-miss-twilighter  
xx_**

* * *

I now have made up my mind  
I can finally see a deal  
For me and you

Tonight as we both lay side by side  
Both of us know the truth  
Too much for you

I know you want me to stay  
So don't make me go away  
And there's no way out  
I gotta love you somehow

**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Because im human you don't have the time  
You act like its a crime**

I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
All day, and when you set me free  
Just put your hands on me

I know that you think if we try I'll break  
And you'll take my life away  
But I trust you  
But you can hear me say  
I wont be fragile if I am your way  
There's no way out  
I gotta love you somehow

**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Because im human you don't have the time  
You act like it's a crime**

I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way, and when you set me free  
Just lay your hands on me

Tonight you're weak  
I can't wait another day without you  
And I can't sleep  
I want to be in your world so

Hear me say  
Please take me today  
There's no way out  
I gotta love you somehow

**All I wanna do is touch you  
I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Because I'm human you don't have the time  
Edward love's not a crime**

I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when you set me free  
Just put your hands on me

**I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Because I'm human you don't have the time  
Edward it's not a crime**

I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when you set me free  
Just put your hands on me


	53. Kelly Clarkson Haunted

**_I got the idea for this from Rosalies-evil-twin who also did a great parody of it =D I suggest you check it out._**

* * *

Louder, louder  
Your voice in my head  
Helping not taunting  
Only comes if I'm near dead  
Slower the days go by but I'm still  
Hating this moment and wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I feel like crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside

**Where are you?  
I need you  
You left me here on my own  
You speak to me  
Not with me  
I can't survive unless I know you're living  
**  
You didn't linger  
I just want to die  
I just want to feel you  
You need to be my by side  
It's not fair  
I was going to be in your world  
You took me, to the forest and tore out my heart

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with no smile  
Mistaken, your lying  
It killed me inside  
There is nothing left  
No hope left to find  
I see it so clearly  
The hardness in your eyes

**Where are you?  
I need you  
I can't survive here on my own  
You speak to me  
Not with me  
I can't survive unless I know you're living**

I know you had to go  
All the lying runs through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I just want to fall

**Where are you?  
I need you  
You left me here on my own  
You speak to me  
Not with me  
I can't survive unless I know you're living  
**

Where are you?  
Where are you?

I miss smiling

* * *

**_Well remember guys, no more parodies until I get 10 reviews (see a/n at the start of 'i wanna') =D So i suggest you get yourselves onto my profile and review my story =D xx_**


	54. Red Jumpsuit Apparatus Cat and Mouse

**_Yeah I know I said I wouldnt update until my other story had 10 reviews but I realised that I cant force people to read a story if they dont want to. And besides, my new story (My Saviour) is doing really well so that makes up for the others failure =P Anyway, o here's my next song. Im also running out of ideas and so need suggestions. Maybe for songs from a minor characters POV? What would you guys like to see?_**

**_Let me know  
little-miss-twilighter  
xx_**

* * *

My perfect life is over tonight  
A bleak cold and empty future is now all that's left in sight  
You said you'd never leave but then something changed  
But if it's better for you I won't be in your life

**How am I supposed to be happy?  
You're all I ever wanted and you're not in my life  
You still want me to be happy  
I know that it is best for you but it comes with a price  
Edward, I need you to be close to me**

I never planned to grow old  
But now I know without you I will become old and life is cold  
Lost in this empty world, Edward please  
I'm not the same person I was when you were in my life

**How am I supposed to be happy?  
You're all I ever wanted and you're not in my life  
You still want me to be happy  
I know that it is best for you but it comes with a price  
Edward, I think that you still care for me  
**  
You must be near me too  
Near me too...yeah, yeah...  
You said "Bella keep safe for me"  
**  
How am I supposed to be happy?  
You're all I ever wanted and you're not in my life  
You still want me to be happy  
I know that it is best for you but it comes with a price  
Edward, I'm glad you're watching over me  
**


	55. Paramore Misery Business

**_Here is my next song. I did it as a request for'xAmyBlackx' , you should go check out her stories- especially her new one, its great! =D Anyway, hope you like the new song. Some bits dont fit all that great and so you need to say them quite fast. Thanks also to all the people who have reviewed this =D Please can I have some suggestions from you guys as to what songs you want me to do. Oh and one last thing, Im now a beta reader so if anybody is looking for one, send me a pm or leave it in a review for this or any of my other stories and I will more than likely reply the same day =)_**

**_little-miss-twilighter  
xx_**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

You left her alone and in misery  
Dropped her down right from the top  
Her life was draining like an hourglass  
Without me she would have stopped

It was a matter of time  
Before her light went out  
When she was finally mine  
You just came back around

It took me 3 long months  
I finally set her free  
I told her I couldn't lie  
She was the only one for me

Few weeks and we became great friends  
Wasn't enough for me  
She has the warmest smile

**Whoa, I really don't want to brag  
But I'm the one who made her how she is now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
But I'm glad I took her away from you now**

And yes, it just feels so good  
'Cause she is safe and far away from you now  
I won't lie I treat her much better than you would  
And you leech you just are not  
You really just aren't good

Second chances for you they don't matter  
You will never change  
You are a leech, you're nothing more  
Not sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness  
Am I supposed to think you've changed?  
I know you haven't so I passed it up  
Don't come this way

Well there's a million other girls  
Who you could've done it to  
You took the most vulnerable as possible  
and tore her in two

You'll stay because you like  
Not easy but you think it's right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse _**(a/n this is supposed to be Jacob refusing to let Edward stay with- and hurt- Bella)**_

**Whoa, I really don't want to brag  
But I'm the one who made her how she is now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
But I'm glad I took her away from you now**

And yes, it just feels so good  
Cause she is safe and far away from you now  
I treat her better than you ever could  
You really just are not...

You really just aren't good

I watched her happiness shine through  
Better as it was not involving you  
Just watch her happiness shine through  
No part of it involving

**Whoa, I really don't want to brag  
But I'm the one who made her how she is now**

**Whoa, I really don't want to brag  
But I'm the one who made her how she is now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
But I'm glad I took her away from you now**

And yes, it just feels so good  
Cause she is safe and far away from you now  
I treat her better than you ever could  
You really just are not...

You really just aren't good

* * *

**_Yeah I know it wasnt one of my best but hope you liked it anyway =D Song suggestions please =P xx_**


	56. Evanescence Forgive Me

**_Second update today; you guys are lucky that I have absolutely NOTHING else to do apart from go on ff today =D Anyway, this is a sad one =( Its got 3 different POVs and the key is at the top_**

* * *

Bold= Edward  
Italic= Bella  
Bold, italic = Both

**Can you forgive me Bella?  
I know just what I said  
I'm so sorry that it hurt you**

I heard the words come out  
I wished that I could die  
It hurt too much to hurt you

Then you look at me  
You're not begging anymore  
We're silently broken

_I would do anything now  
To hear sweet words from you_  
_Each time I do something dangerous you cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But deep down I know that you could never love me, yeah_

**'Cause you were made for me  
Bella I wish you could see  
How complete you make me **

_**I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive**_

_You lied, to me_  
**You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.**

_And you are with me again_  
**You're heart I promise to mend  
I am so sorry I hurt you**


	57. Taylor Swift Our Song

**_Hey! Heres my new song. I cant take all the credit for this though as I did it in collaboration with twilightangel74 (go read her stories by the way-theyre great!). She did most of it, I just edited in some places. Anyway, if anyone else has anything that they have done or songs they want to do together then send me a pm and I will reply a.s.a.p (probably the same day as I go on ff at least twice a day =P )Anyway, hope you like the song_**

**_little-miss-twilighter  
xx_**

* * *

We were cruising along, laughing, having fun in my truck not his car  
The deal was that I was at the steering wheel  
But he still has my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says Bella is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

**Our song is the creaking window,  
Stayin up late, climbing through your window  
When we're in your bed and you talk real low,  
Cause it's late and your daddy don't know.  
Our song is the way you blush.  
The first date, man, I didn't kiss you when I should have.  
And when I got home,  
'Fore I said amen,  
Askin God if He could play it again.**

I was walkin up the front porch steps  
After everything that day.  
I had been dressed up  
And been make-overed  
But loved and cared for, hey.  
Got to the hallway, well on my way  
To my lovin bed  
When I saw you I blushed like roses  
You smiled hugged me and said

**Our song is the creaking window,  
Stayin up late, climbing through your window  
When we're in your bed and you talk real low,  
Cause it's late and your daddy don't know.  
Our song is the way you blush.  
The first date, man, I didn't kiss you when I should have.  
And when I got home,  
'Fore I said amen,  
Askin God if He could play it again.**

You must have every album, listened to the radio  
I waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

**Our song is the creaking window,  
Stayin up late, climbing through mywindow  
When we're in my bed and you talk real low,  
Cause it's late and my daddy don't know.  
Our song is the way I blush.  
The first date, man, I didn't kiss you when I should have.  
And when I got home,  
'Fore I said amen,  
Askin God if he could play it again.  
**  
The next day I was riding along with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song


	58. My Chemical Romance Cancer

**_So heres my next song. Thanksies to DripDripDrip for sending me the song and also for writing a line =D_**

* * *

Bella POV  
_Edward POV_

Turn away,  
I know that it will hurt to think  
I know your love for me has faded -- (**not my work- you know who you are true author... =P )**  
It kills to see you leave  
You broke me , took all my things  
You are the reason for all my favourite colours,  
Your sisters and you're brothers, still,  
I want to kiss you  
But the hardest part of life is losing you.

_Now turn away,  
'Cause it's awful just to see  
And all my life has abandoned all my body,  
Oh, my agony,  
But I really hope you marry,  
Bella, I'm so sorry for lying to you  
But wish I didn't have to go  
I'm just not livin  
And I wish you could know  
_  
_That it kills to say  
Goodbye today  
And our love will still be true_

_'Cause the hardest part of this is lying to you  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_


	59. 3oh 3 Dont Trust Me

**_I got this as a request from 'hersheycyndy' so here it is =D I also did a few random lines with DripDripDrip so a thanksies to her =D Anyway, hope you like it _**

**_little-miss-twilighter  
xx_**

Edwards POV

Temptress, with innocence underneath  
I could just imagine her skin being ripped by my teeth,  
She knows I'm different  
But her mind I can't read  
Wont let me spend any money for a dinner at least  
f-f-forehead has a permanent crease  
Wants to kiss me but she can't cause I got venom coated teeth  
T-tell your best friend if he says I should leave  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

**She wants to touch me  
She wants to love me  
She'll never leave me  
Should let her go  
Would kill me though  
No, I can't go,  
She trusts me.(whole part x2)**

Bruises on the back of your hands  
You go into the bathroom to clean up your hair  
And your 'nightdress'  
You wore yesterday  
Is now just strips of fabric at the end of the bed  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Pressing down my fingers, they match the marks exactly right  
So the worst is  
I got you in the state that you are  
This will be the only time, my strength goes that far

**She wants to touch me  
She wants to love me  
She'll never leave me  
Should let her go  
Would kill me though  
No, I can't go,  
She trusts me.(whole part x2)**

Come girl, kiss my lips  
If we were forever, your blush I would miss  
Come girl, kiss my lips  
If we were forever, your blush I would miss  
Come girl, kiss my lips  
If we were forever, your blush I would miss

**She wants to touch me  
She wants to love me  
She'll never leave me  
Should let her go  
Would kill me though  
No, I cant go,  
She trusts me.(whole part x2)**

**

* * *

**

**_Any songs you want me to do? Let me know =D_**

* * *


	60. Ashley Tisdale Its Alright, Its OK

**_Sorry its been a while since I updated but I have been working on other stories (my saviour is finished for those of you that read it and i also have a new story 'cancer' if youre interested =D ) So yeah, ashley tisdale. I know. Im too cool =P_**

**_little-miss-twilighter  
xx  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Jacobs POV**

You told her  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause it's too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
She took your words, you walked away

She won't look back  
And wont regret, no  
She will find her way  
She's broken  
But still I have to say

**She's alright, she's okay  
And so much better without you  
So don't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
And she is moving on from you  
She's in a better way  
So don't return  
Her heart you tore down  
She's stronger now  
Alright , OK  
And so much better without you  
So don't be sorry**

Thanks to me  
She's healing  
You broke her heart and caused her pain  
You let her go  
Had took control, so  
She couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But thanks to me she's here

**She's alright, she's okay  
And so much better without you  
So don't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
And she is moving on from you  
She's in a better way  
So don't return  
Her heart you tore down  
She's stronger now  
Alright , OK  
And so much better without you  
So don't be sorr****y**

She doesn't need you back cause she has me  
Why didn't you die in Italy?  
You're way to late  
She needs me more

**She's alright, she's okay  
And so much better without you  
So don't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
And she is moving on from you  
She's in a better way  
So don't return  
Her heart you tore down  
She's stronger now  
Alright , OK  
And so much better without you  
So don't**** be sorry**

It's Alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you  
It's alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
So dont be sorry

* * *

**Did you like it? Check out my other stories if you have time =D xx**


	61. My Chemical Romance Im not Okay

**Thanks for the suggestions =) I realise now that im like backlogged by about 15 requests so it will take me a while to get through them all but I promise I will try =D Anyway, this song wasnt suggested but I got the idea from Johnny Emm who writes really really good parodies so I suggest you go check them out! =D He's done some of the same songs as me and I think his are better if im being honest =P So go see! =D**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx **

* * *

**Edward's POV  
**  
I won't take away your soul for me, that's all I have to say  
I never want to let you down I'm telling you a human you will stay  
You won't get the weird looks, the painful urge to kill your friends  
Remember when you broke your leg, I promised not to hurt you more  
**  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
It wears me out**

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you say the words but don't know what they mean  
(I'm not okay)  
This life is not as it looks, living forever has its price  
Immortality is not how it looks, so at me, take a good hard look!

**It's not okay  
It's not okay  
It's not okay  
It wears me out**

_Instrumental =)_

My life is not as easy as it looks  
To be this way, my soul was took  
I'm a monster from a children's book, I cannot make you suffer this way

Not okay  
Not okay!  
Not okay, now  
(Not okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, listen okay!

Trust me

Life's not okay  
We're not okay** (a/n referring to vampires in general)**  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

* * *

**One last little thing from me (Ive realised that i can NEVER just post a chapter without leaving some annoyingly long a/n at the start/end) Basically, I may not be updating this for a little while as Im going to focus on my new story 'Cancer'. So if you want to see more from me I suggest you focus on that story rather than this =) I will probably only update this once or twice a week or so or unless I get inspired/have the urge like I did for this song! =D **


	62. My Chemical Romance Dead!

**This is dedicated to 'DripDripDrip' because**

a) She loves the song  
b) She loves angry pissed off Jake (more than you know ;) )  
c) She was awake with me till 4.30am while I wrote it (yeah- too cool =P)  
d) She always leaves me great reviews which make me laugh =)

**Much love =D**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

* * *

Pissed off Jake's POV in Breaking Dawn =)

And if your heart stops beating  
I will destroy your husband, make sure he gets what he deserves  
For ending our love's life  
But you won't get to heaven  
He killed that chance for you Bells  
But then being a leech is what you deserve  
My end, and if your life would end  
But my heart can't take it

**Bells, I know it would be better if you were dead  
Living as a leech is the worst way  
This is turning into my worst day  
Oh the pain, you're in a 'hospital bed'  
Is married life grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.  
And wouldn't it be great if I was dead?  
Ohh dead.**

Him in you is oh so squeamish  
You picked the worst thing to love  
So now you've got what you deserve  
Your spawn will suck your life  
And you won't get to Heaven  
I was always fighting Bells  
Is this what I deserve?  
My end, and now your life will end  
But my heart can't take it

**Bells, I know it would be better if you were dead  
Living as a leech is the worst way  
This is turning into one hell of a bad day  
Oh the pain, you're in a 'hospital bed'  
Is married life grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.  
And wouldn't it be great If I was dead?  
Ohh dead.**

I'll give my honest observation  
For your death preparation  
Your only chance now is a frozen heart  
So long, 'Cause now you've got  
Maybe just three days to live  
Is that the most to us you can give?

Risking your life isn't a joke  
Look, nobody's laughing  
Risking your life isn't a joke  
Look, nobody's laughing  
Risking your life isn't a joke  
Look, nobody's laughing  
My love wasn't a joke  
So why do I feel dead?  
DEAD!

* * *

**Yeah im not so proud of that- not my best. But, moving on, what song do you want me to twilightise next?**

**1. Halo by Beyonce  
2. Beat it by JLS  
**

**Let me know in your review =) The one with the most votes this time in 1 week (9th September) I will upload =)**


	63. The Veronicas Untouched

**Yeah I know I said I would do Halo but I really just didnt feel like it. This has been in my head anyway so yeah. Its Bella's POV in Twilight.**

**little-miss-twilight  
xx**

* * *

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now nothing that you say is making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what you say, what you think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
Ill ask you questions for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
And I just can't resist you  
You don't know me but yet I still miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Driving me crazy from the moment I met you  
**  
Untouched  
And I want you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll make sure that theres no loneliness no no more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
You don't know me and yet I still miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much right now  
I can't forget you  
Driving me crazy from the moment I met you  
**  
Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
When you aren't here, its sad that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you**  
Untouched, untouched, untouched

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you


	64. Mayday Parade Miserable At Best

**Hahaha wow. Its been exactly 3 months since I've updated- apologies =P But hey, better late than never right? ;)**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

* * *

**Jake POV**

Bella, don't cry, I know  
Goodbye is the hardest  
And the painful part is letting go  
Of the times we shared  
Your vampire is calling and the thought is haunting  
Without you in my life, nothing else will seem right  
And when I think of your love, it's not mine, but I want it so

**I know that you won't be alone tonight  
(He will be there)  
I wish we were hanging out and riding bikes  
(while from far away he glares)  
I wish I had the nerve to hurt him more  
But then my girl would be sad, I can't do that  
Because the words were never easier for me to say  
Or for her to reject  
Still I know  
That I can't live without you Bells,  
Without you I'll be miserable at best**

You're more than I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And whatever I tried to give  
Is something you couldn't take  
Cause nothing is the same, feels like you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of being  
Is staying this far away  
And I know that I'm good for nothing  
I just wished you could see past it  
And I need you

**I know that you won't be alone tonight  
(He will be there)  
I wish we were hanging out and riding bikes  
(while from far away he glares)  
I wish I had the nerve to hurt him more  
But then my girl would be sad, I can't do that  
Because the words were never easier for me to say  
Or for her to reject  
Still I know  
That I can't live without you Bells,  
Without you I'll be miserable at best**

And I have spent all of the last few weeks  
Wanting to talk to you  
But I can't speak  
It's been too many days since I've had sleep  
Because I dream of my lips on your cheek  
And I know deep down that I should leave you alone  
But I know inside I'm not that strong  
And I miss the laugh that made me smile

**I know that you won't be alone tonight  
(He will be there)  
I wish we were hanging out and riding bikes  
(while from far away he glares)  
I wish I had the nerve to hurt him more  
But then my girl would be sad, I can't do that  
Because the words were never easier for me to say  
Or for her to reject  
Still I know  
That I can't live without you Bells,  
Without you I'll be miserable**  
**And I can't live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can't live without you  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best**


	65. System of a Down Lonely Day

**This one is set in New Moon, Im pretty sure you can figure out what days they are referring to so I wont patronise you and explain :L On another note, I have a new story up called Untitled Romance, set in Elizabethan England so I would appreciate some love for that :) (A) Ohh, and I have some recommendations for you guys :D**

**Broken Heroes by 'In-My-Secret-Life'  
Killing in the Name by 'DripDripDrip'**

**Both stories are epicly awesome so go and read them :D :D Links are found in my favourite stories section :)**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

**Edward's POV  
**_Bella's POV  
**Both POV**_

**

* * *

**__

**It's the blackest day  
She's not mine  
The most blasphemous day of my life**

_It was the end of days  
When he ran  
And I still don't understand_

**The most treacherous day of my life**  
_The day that he ended my life_

_He's not here today  
But I exist  
Memories I'll never miss_

**It's the blackest day  
She's not mine  
The most blasphemous day of my life**

_**And if you go,  
I wanna go with you  
And if you die,  
I wanna die with you**_

_**With you I am walking away**_

**The most dangerous day of my life**  
_The most dangerous day of my life  
__**The most riskiest day of my life**_

_**Such a perfect day  
And it's mine  
And because of our love we survived.**_


	66. Maroon 5 She Will Be Loved

****

Dedicated to the TJ friend who is always there to listen and also loves this song 3

**Much thanks to In-My-Secret-life for helping to come up with ideas when I got stuck :)**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Human girl of only eighteen  
She, can't make good choices for herself  
I have always been here to help her  
But she always goes straight to someone else

I ran for miles and miles  
But wound up at your door  
He's hurt you so many times but this is worse than before

**I don't mind spending every day  
****Accepting**** friendship is the only way  
****I know that he will always own your smile  
****But I would love it if you stayed a while****  
And she will be loved  
And you will be loved**

Climb through your window knock on your door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know you tend to get so insecure  
But he don't matter anymore

Your life could be rainbows and butterflies  
If you just let me help you move along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
I'm here anytime you want  
**  
****I don't mind spending every day  
****Accepting**** friendship is the only way  
****I know that he will always own your smile  
****But I would love it if you stayed a while  
****And she will be loved  
And you will be loved  
****And she will be loved  
And you will be loved**

I know what he did  
He tore you apart  
Took all of the things that make you who you are  
But Bells his goodbye, is good for us all  
And I'm here to catch you now that he has let you fall

Climb through your window knock on your door  
You need to see that you're beautiful

**I don't mind spending every day  
****Accepting**** friendship is the only way  
****I know that he will always own your smile  
****But I would love it if you stayed a while****  
And she will be loved  
And you will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And you will be loved**

I promise you that I won't say goodbye


End file.
